1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary visor for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to install an auxiliary visor on a rearview mirror placed between standard sun visors as disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 57-131321.
It is also known to slidably install on a vehicle body an auxiliary visor for selectively filling in the gap above and behind a rear view mirror which is not covered by usual sun visors as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,917.
A problem of the auxiliary visor disclosed by the above Japanese Utility Model Publication is that the visor is arranged so as to be always standing errect above the rearview mirror and therefore tends to make a driver or passenger of a vehicle feel depressed, gloomy or uncomfortable though it can effectively shield the unprotected area between the usual sun visors.
A problem of the auxiliary visor disclosed by the above U.S. Patent is that such a visor cannot be used in case the rearview mirror is installed on a front roof rail, ceiling member or the like roof member of a vehicle by means of a stay, i.e., the visor can be used only when the rearview mirror is adapted for installation on a windshield glass.
To solve the similar problems, the applicant of this application had previously proposed an improved auxiliary visor as disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 07/330518 filed Mar. 30, 1989.